


Hate What You've Become

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred returns, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, greiving, insane george weasley, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: What George was doing wasn't evil. He only wanted his brother back, his best friend. No one had to die. That was what he'd told himself. That the ancient book of spells he'd acquired had helped bring his brother back. However, perhaps what is dead...should stay dead.(Title from Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)





	1. Chapter 1

Four months without Fred. The Weasleys had begun to move on. Not George, however. He’d begun to shut himself up in his shop. His family worried about him but he assured them he was okay. He wasn’t. He couldn’t live without Fred.  
Every spell book he’d found: reviving spells, life trading spells, all involved killing. He wouldn’t kill to bring back Fred, wouldn’t tear someone else’s family apart. Eventually, thanks to a friend in Peru, he received a book pertaining to twins.  
“Fred,” he spoke to the pale corpse lying on his bed in the shop.  
George was desperate. He’d remembered the spell, the incantation he recited while holding his wand, other hand lying on Fred’s chest.  
“Fred?” he asked again.  
Pointless. A complete sham. George was about to cry out in fury until he felt a faint heartbeat.  
“It worked!” George laughed in amazement, “It fucking worked!”  
It wasn’t evil, what he was doing. No one would be hurt but George.  
…  
Color returned to Fred’s face after the second day, though he stayed asleep. George hadn’t left his twin’s side. He couldn’t believe it. His twin, back from the dead.  
“They’ll see,” George smiled, “When you return to the Burrow, alive and well, they’ll see what I’ve been up to. I’m not crazy.”  
…  
The third day, George started feeling tired. Fred was draining his energy. He needs it, George thought.  
…  
Day four, George felt aches throughout his body.  
…  
Day five, George started losing color in his face.  
…  
Day six, Fred began to stir, still asleep.  
…  
Finally, Fred opened his eyes after the seventh day. He looked great, while George looked sickly and pale.  
“George,” Fred stated, devoid of emotion.  
“Fred!” George hugged his twin, “How do you feel?”  
“Fine.”  
George started to cry. Fred didn’t even look at him.  
…  
Fred wondered outside later that night. It was around 9 and the sun had nearly set. He enjoyed the breeze as he strolled down Diagon Alley.  
“George?”  
He recognized the person who said that. Lee. He must have been on night duty for the shop.  
“Fred,” he corrected.  
“Don’t get smart, George,” Lee said.  
Fred pushed his hair back, showing his ears.  
“Is that a prosthetic?”  
“No.”  
“Could you back off?” Lee asked, “You’re kind of scaring me.”  
“Scaring you,” Fred scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning

George found Fred sleeping in bed after he heard the news.  
“Lee’s gone missing,” George worried.  
“Oh?” Fred asked.  
“Last night,” George explained, “Didn’t show up for the past two days.”  
“He’ll turn up,” Fred assured him.  
“Think so?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mmm.”  
…  
“I need to go out for a bit,” George said.  
He hated visiting his family now, as they kept worrying about him.  
“Okay.”  
“Stay here,” George said, “So you don’t get…lost. I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Fine.”  
…  
Ron had specifically been ordered not to ‘snoop around’ upstairs when George asked him to come look over the shop. However, when he heard noise upstairs, he decided to investigate.  
“George?” he called.  
Fred emerged from his room.  
“Ron,” he said.  
“George, you’re…You’re not…pale.”  
“I’m not George. I’m Fred.”  
“That’s not funny, George.”  
“It’s not a joke.”  
“Knock it off, George.”  
Fred ran for him and pinned him against the wall. Ron’s eyes widened when he saw both ears intact.  
“I told you,” Fred growled, “I’m Fred.”  
“That’s impossible,” Ron said.  
“No,” Fred let him go, “You see, Georgie simply couldn’t live without me.”  
“Ron,” the other twin ran up the stairs behind them, “I told you not to come upstairs.”  
“What’s the matter, Georgie?” Fred asked, “Ashamed of me?”  
“No,” George defended, “But, they wouldn’t understand.”  
“Understand what?” Ron demanded, “This had BETTER be one of your stupid pranks.”  
“Afraid not, Ronnie,” Fred answered, then turned to George, “Do you want to tell him?”  
“Tell me what?” Ron asked, “George, if this is how you cope, by having someone dress up like Fred, I mean, that’s weird, but…”  
“Dress up?” Fred laughed, “It’s far worse than that, little brother.”  
“Worse?” Ron asked, “George, is he…”  
“He’s right,” George answered, “It’s…He’s really Fred.”  
Ron paled. The only way he knew how someone could come back from the dead…No. Not his brother.  
“Did…did…Fred…”  
“It’s not what you think it is,” George said.  
“Then what is it?” Ron demanded, “Because, from where I’m standing it looks like something really damn dark.”  
George ducked into his room and grabbed the book he’d gotten the spell from. Twins and Their Place in the Magical World. He handed the ancient and dusty-looking book to Ron.  
“Turn to the bookmark,” George said.  
Ron carefully opened to the chapter named…  
“Death and the afterlife,” he read.  
George flipped the pages over to the spell he’d used.  
“Don’t read it out loud,” George said.  
Ron silently read the incantation and the explanation, then looked back at George when he was done.  
“Do you see?” George asked, “It isn’t dark, it isn’t…”  
“What have you done?” Ron closed the book.  
“Ron, please,” George pleaded.  
Ron backed away and pointed his wand at the twin.  
“Who did you have to kill for this?” he asked.  
“No one. No one had to die. I just had to give Fred some of my life force.”  
“You gave him your soul,” Ron realized.  
“Fred is healing!”  
“He’s dead!”  
“No, not anymore. We can be whole again. We can be a family.”  
“George,” Fred said, “Take the book from him. He’ll tell everyone about me.”  
“That isn’t Fred!” Ron insisted.  
“Don’t let him get away, George. I’ll be killed. Please.”  
George tried to grab the book but Ron apparated away with it.  
…  
“A Horcrux?” Harry asked, “You can’t make a Horcrux without killing someone.”  
“He says he didn’t hurt anyone,” Ron said, “But, with how he was acting…like he had something to hide.”  
“This isn’t a Horcrux,” Hermione confirmed after she read the book’s chapter.  
“Then, what is it?” Harry asked.  
“A parasite,” Hermione answered, then explained, “George didn’t split his soul like when someone makes a Horcrux. A soul is…who you are, your emotions, your empathy, your personality. Life force is…how do I explain this? It’s what keeps you, well…alive. Unlike a soul, though, it’s effected by mental and physical injury.”  
“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ here,” Harry interrupted.  
“It’s replenishable,” Hermione continued, “BUT, it can run out, especially when it’s being magically drained, and when that happens, you die.”  
“George was…was pale when I saw him.”  
“Fred is absorbing George’s life force,” Hermione confirmed, “He’ll keep taking, until…”  
“George is going to die?” Ron squeaked.  
“I’m assuming George knew how this spell would end.”  
“Why would he do this?” Ron demanded.  
“And how does no one know about this spell?” Harry added.  
“The symbol on the front is of the Aztec calendar,” Hermione said, “He may have gotten it overseas. It’s in English but it’s heavily translated, and I doubt it was ever here in Britain.”  
“He’s trading his life for Fred’s,” Ron said.  
“How?” Harry asked.  
“It seems to only work on identical twins,” Hermione answered, “It’s not…necessarily evil. Though, it is very dark, very ancient.”  
“Obviously,” Ron retorted.  
“The twin who’s brought back isn’t the same person. They have life force, but no soul, and they become more aggressive and violent.”  
“Like a zombie,” Harry suggested.  
“Somewhat. This has to be reversed. Fred is supposed to be…Oh, I’m sorry, Ron.”  
“It’s okay. You’re right.”  
…  
George was ready to be angry with Fred after Lee had sent him an angry letter demanding to know why he’d tried to kill Lee last week. However, when George entered the store, his face went pale.  
“Fred?” George asked weakly.  
He felt sick to his stomach. The man who was once his brother, his best friend, now stood above a corpse with a giant hole in its (their, George) abdomen, Fred’s hands holding parts of what looked like intestines that he shoved into his mouth.  
“T…tell me you had a reason,” George begged, pleaded.  
Any reason would do, really. Then, at least, his brother wasn’t a cannibal and a murderer.  
“Georgie,” Fred smiled, blood on his lips and teeth, and George threw up right on the floor, “You love me, don’t you?”  
George shuddered as he tried to get ahold of himself.  
“You…are NOT…my brother.”  
“Of course, I am,” Fred replied, “Please don’t think me a monster. I have to feed, so you’ll live longer, so I don’t have to drain you all hours of the day.”  
“No,” George said, “Not like this! I won’t allow it!”  
George pointed his wand at his twin.  
“You can’t live without me,” Fred taunted.  
“I…I’ll manage.”  
“No, you idiot! You cannot. Live. Without me. Didn’t you read the damn spell? You even TRY to hurt me and I’ll take you down with me.”  
“Fine,” George said, “I have to stop you.”  
He doubled over in pain as Fred laughed.  
“Try it,” Fred challenged, “Try to kill me now.”  
George cried in pain as he heard someone enter the door.  
“George,” Harry’s voice.  
“He’s going to kill me,” George spoke.  
Harry grabbed George’s arm.  
“We have to go.”  
…  
George didn’t look at Harry, Ron, or Hermione after he arrived at Grimmuald Place.  
“George,” Hermione said sympathetically.  
He ignored her.  
“You didn’t know,” Harry said.  
“I split my soul,” George pointed out.  
“Not exactly,” Hermione said.  
“I tried to stop him, but he said he’d take me with him.”  
“Better not chance it,” Harry said, “Not until we figure out how to…stop him.”  
“He’s feeding off you,” Hermione said, “He’ll keep doing it until you’re dead.”  
“I know,” George began to cry, “Fred…murdered someone.”  
“That wasn’t Fred,” Harry said, “Fred’s gone.”  
“Don’t say that!” George replied, “I…think he’s in there somewhere, the real Fred.”  
Ron slapped him across the face.  
“He’s DEAD!” Ron bellowed, “You hear me? DEAD! And you should have left it that way!”  
“Ron!” Hermione shouted, then spoke calmly, “George, you didn’t know this was going to happen, you couldn’t have. Fred, the one we all knew and loved, is gone.”  
George nodded, trying to slow his tears.  
“Find out who he killed,” George said, “Reach out to their family. And, close the shop. Make it inaccessible to anyone but you three. Make sure Fred and I can’t get into it.”  
“George, it’s good that you feel guilt,” Harry said, “It means your soul is still intact.”


End file.
